hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Galia 2030
Hurricane Galia On March 5,2030 A wave crossing the Caribbean stalled just to the north of Columbia. With abnormally warm waters in the region the storm began to quickly intensify into a Storm complex stretching from Bogota,Columbia to Havana,Cuba. This disturbance eventually developed a Surface low and a mid level low on March 7,2016. While the storm was wreaking havoc in the Caribbean with devastating flooding the storm Rapidly Intensified the same day skipping Tropical Depression status and becoming Tropical Storm Galia that same day.On May 8,2030 the storm continued to quickly intensify and had dropped 80mb's in pressure by the end of the day and was now a raging Category 5 Hurricane that was 800 miles in diameter and was also now producing rain as far away as Orlando,FL from the help of the stalled Cold Front . Meanwhile in the Caribbean the storm claimed a total of 2,893 people by March 9,2016 and Columbia ordered mandatory evacuations as far as Bogota due to the storm. The storm had cost all government buildings in Panama,Columbia,Nicaragua,Cuba,Haiti, and the Dominican republic. By March 11,2030 the death toll went even higher and the total was now 4,898. At this time Hurricane Galia was still a Cat 5 but began to go through an eyewall replacement. Not only that but the storm began to absorb the cold front to the north that became stalled several days earlier. By now the storm was 1,200 miles in diameter and growing. Soon the storm began to move northward with nothing in its way it was heading straight for the Capitol of Haiti. Port-au-Prince.With the city already effected by the flooding from the storm, it will now have to deal with surviving the strongest hurricane in recorded history in the Atlantic. Galia soon began to quickly move towards Haiti with winds of 230 mph. Civillians were being evacuated in trecherous conditions and 878 deaths were confirmed due to the lack of organization during the evacuation. Later during the day a huge landslide occured killing thousands of people and leavin 100's of more missing. No search and rescue was made by the government due to all emergency systems being shut down days prior and the only help were from volunteers. On March 13,2030 Hurricane Galia made landfall on the country with peak winds of 240mph.The next day the storm is over the Turks and Caicos producin winds of 198 miles per hour wreaking havoc across the area. At this time it becomes clear the storm will effect the US East Coast with its monumental size. on March 15,2030 Mandatory Evacuations are ordered from Massuchussets down to North Carolina. On March 16,2030 New Jersey,Virginia,North Carolina,Maryland,Delaware,Pennsylvania,Conneticut,Rhode Island,Vermont,New York, and New Hamphire decare states of emergency ahead of the storm as it slowly meanders towards the Mid-Atlantic. Forecasters at the NWS across the Mid-Atlantic and Northeast realize that this storm will combine with a powerful Noreaster off the Jersey Shore creating a blizzard that will drop anywhere between 5-8' of snow and an ice storm in Virginia and North Carolina that will cause destruction in its wake. Snow Emergencies are issued across all these disaster declaration states for the upcoming blizzard. On March 20,Galia is only 450 miles away from Atlantic City,NJ. Tropical Storm force winds have already sruck most of the area already and snow begins to accumalate. On March 21, 2030 2.9' of snow had fallen in the PHI Intl Airport.the storm is now only 280 miles away from the coast and by this time anywhere on the Eastern seaboard north of North Carolina is facing wintery and blizzard conditions. By March 22, 2030 Galia began to become a hybrid storm producing Category 4 winds as far inland as Harrisburg,PA and Snow measurements across the North East and Mid-Atlantic were shattering records that went back a century or more. Then when nothingcould have ever gotten worse, The Capitol Building in the District of Columbia collapsed into itself kiling 106 and injuring 390 people. Also Washington D.C recorded an alll tme low temperature of -49 degrees farenheight. This led to the death of 634 people in the district alone by just Hypothermia but the death toll is much higher then that excluding the deaths by hypothermia. In Camden,NJ that same day the storm had caused the iconic City Hall Building to collapse killing 34 and injuring 219 people. On March 28,2030 Galia finally made landfall in Long Island,NY. Afterwards due to the warm air being brought in from the ocean due to the landfall, Ice began to accumalate in parts of New England leading to 879 deaths in the area. Soon after Galia became post tropical on March 29,2030 and the last advisory was issued on the 30th. Although no more advisories were issued later Galia continued to wreak havoc in Montreal leading to the deaths of 1,389 citizens and the stor in that region is known as the "Crystal Freeze Hurricane".